Sapphire Cooper: The Next Thief
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Sapphire Cooper is the youngest daughter that Sly and Carmelita have. She is basically a 15 year-old girl version of Sly. But when her family is being messed with she will do anything to set things right and prove her worth to be the Cooper Clan's next master thief! Rated K . Some romance, but not in the way you think!
1. Sapphire Cooper

**In my beginning,**

_Hi, I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Cooper, that is, but I like to be called Artemis. (AND NO! IT'S NOT THAT STUPID ARTEMIS FOWL! IT'S ARTEMIS THE GREEK GODDESS OF WILDLIFE!). My Dad is Sly Cooper, the world wide known master thief. And my Mom is Carmelita Montoya Fox, the world wide known Interpol Cop. I know what your thinking, "Why would a cop want to be married with a master thief?" Well, after my Dad retired from his thieving, my Mom saw an opportunity to be with the man she loves. So, she quit the force and settled down with my Dad._

_I'm the youngest of the family. I have 2 sister's, Cassandra and Vivian, and 3 brothers, Alex (My twin brother) and Raymundo and Nigel. My brother's and sister's weren't really all that interested in the family business. (Yes, I come from a family of thieves, known as the Cooper Clan.) But I was, I saw the adventure and fun in it. And I was always interested in my family's heirloom, the Cooper Cane. And everyday, I would read the Thieveous Raccoonus. Another family heirloom, a book containing all of our thieving techniques, and our stories from our point of view. Whenever the thief on our family retires, they pass on the tradition and the heirlooms to the son/daughter to carry on the business._

_My Mom didn't want any of us to be thieves, but she respected my Dad to let him pass it on to us. I loved the stories that my Dad told me about him, Mom, Uncle Bentley, and Uncle Murray would go on all of these crazy adventures. My siblings would always listen but they seemed kind of bored afterwards. But, I would always replay each and every story in my mind carefully. _

_But my brother's and sister's liked to do their own things. Cassandra was the most vain person you would ever meet, but she was always generous, I nicknamed her Aphrodite because she was so beautiful. Vivian was the smartest of us all, when she was in 7th grade, she took 12th grade calculus! She knew 10 languages, basically she was the biggest egghead I know. And she liked to spend time with Uncle Bentley. I nicknamed her Athena. My brother Alex and I were very close (We are twins.) We has the coolest person you'd know, he was always the social butterfly, and almost every girl in school had a crush on him.I nicknamed him Apollo. (Just so you know, so that Interpol couldn't track us down, we changed our last name to Repooc because it's Cooper backwards.) _

_My brother Raymundo was the prankster. He didn't like stealing, though he was sneaky, but he always knew how to cheer someone up. His nickname was Hermes. And my brother Nigel was the strongest one in the family, he would workout at least 4 hours a day with Uncle Murray. He likes making stuff blowup and he likes to flirt with every pretty girl in school. He was nicknamed Ares._

_Now about me, my Dad named me Sapphire because of my sapphire blue eyes. I was always the adventurous one of the family, and I never really liked doing boring stuff. I crazy good with a bow and arrows, I was also known for being the brave one, the only few things that I'm scared of is being alone or abandoned by my friends and family, cobras, and having everything and everyone I loved taken from me. My best subjects in school was Gym, Animal Science, and engineering. I LOVE animals. _

**_What I look like: _**

**_Height: 5'9" _**

**_Weight: 120 pounds_**

**_Body Shape: A slim, yet curvy hourglass figure. Long, skinny legs._**

**_Hair: Perfect blonde hair, usually kept in waist long, tight fish-tail braid._**

**_Eyes: Sapphire blue, cat-like._**

**_Fur: Golden fur, is Foxcoon. Is raccoon but just with golden fur._**

**_Outfit: _**

**_Daytime Outfit: Jean Capris, Blue T-shirt, Sneakers._**

**_Nighttime Outfit: A blue, skintight ninja outfit with hood up, and face is covered with a blue ski mask. Has quiver full of 40 silver arrows._**

**_Cooper Cane: Is made into part cane and part bow. (Archery Bow.) _**

_I'm very athletic and favorite activities include horseback riding (Also bareback.) archery competitions, swimming (Yes, raccoons can swim.) bike racing, and etc. I'm very active. But one of my flaws is, sometimes I think and feel like I need to do things on my own. The others are sometimes I'm a bit too stubborn, I can be a little hot-tempered, I can hold a grudge, I'm not easily trusting, I like to be more around animals, and I can be a little over paranoid._

_But the best qualities about me are: I am trustworthy, I'm a fast thinker in tight situations, I'm not greedy, I am a good friend, I listen carefully and I think before I speak, I am usually quite calm except if I'm having a bad day, I KNOW my friends and family._

_And my number 1 best quality is: I may be from a family of thieves but I am not, I repeat NOT, that easily tempted._

_And now that you know about me and my life, now lets move onto the story..._

* * *

**I'M NOT TRYING TO CREATE A MARY SUE! AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE FOR AT LEAST SOMEONE TO REVIEW WHEN EVER I POST AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS! BYE!**


	2. First Heist: The Sapphire of Amphitrite

**Sapphire/Artemis's POV**

You never forget your first heist. Mom and Dad were going to a late night party at some museum, giving me, Aphrodite, Ares, and Athena the chance to do our very first heist! Athena had just finished giving the details on the plan. And the back-up, and the back-up for the back-up plan. I had stocked my quiver with my luckiest arrows.

Aphrodite had to gussy her self up. Tonight, she wore a pretty blue blouse with an ocean blue mini-skirt, her hair was fluffed and had blue highlights in it, her shoe's were dark blue sandals, and she had her make up done with blue eye shadow, red lipstick and light pink blush and it all matched her light gray fur perfectly. She looked like an ocean princess. But she had to because her job was actually to distract the guards.

Ares had been lifting weight all day. He just told the rest of the family that because he lifts weights all the time. But we couldn't let Hermes or Apollo know because A) Hermes would rat us out and B) Apollo was terrible at lying.

My very first heist was to steal the Sapphire of Amphitrite. And yes, I know, Cooper's (I'm actually going to say Repooc, for the Interpol.) only from other thieves. But the museum owner is actually a thief himself. Our source's say he's is in cohoot's with black market activity. He got that sapphire when it was stolen from a wealthy executive. But people didn't believe him, but all of a sudden, the museum owner now has a new "Sapphire of Amphitrite" a week after the topaz was stolen that happens to look **exactly **like it.

And he was having a huge gala to celebrate. That will be my first heist. "Is everyone in position?" Athena asked over my earphone.

Aphrodite: Hmm-mm.

Ares: Yep!

Me: Yes!

Athena: Alright, let's get this over with before Mom and Dad get suspicious.

Me: Athena, chill! Once we show Mom and Dad the evidence of the Sapphire was stolen, we won't be grounded.

Athena: Let's just get this over with.

I signaled Aphrodite to let her know I'm ready. She walked right to the bulldog guards who were staring right at her. I wouldn't blame them, she was really gorgeous. "Hey, boys." "H-h-hi, m-m-m-iss." I knew she had them because they didn't notice my arrow shot through the air (Using the Cooper Cane that I "borrowed" from Dad, Athena modified it turning into part-cane and part bow, with the C shape on top of it as a hook.) and through an open window and me doing a handstand rail slide on it. "I like a man in a uniform." She batted her pretty emerald green eyes at them. They were now arguing on who she was talking to. 'Ugh, boys.' I thought.

I slipped in through the window. "I'm in." I whispered to Athena through the earphone. "Great, ok, head towards the south exit and let Ares in for your next obstacle." "Roger that." I swiftly but silently made my way through the halls. I dodged the security cameras and flipped through lasers using the moves the Thieveous Raccoonus and Dad taught me.

I then made it to the main exhibits. But I spotted two things that weren't part of the plan, and would be very upset if the found out I was here. "Uh, Athena?" "Yeah?" "Is there a back-up plan knowing what to do if Mom and Dad are here?" "WHAT?" I almost went deaf when she screamed into the mic. "Who knew that the gala they were going to tonight was this actual gala?" I nervously chuckled. I heard her face palm herself over the mic. "We may have to abort." "No! I am not going to forfeit on our first heist!"

"Alright fine." I silently walked along the shadows and eventually made it through to the south exit. "What took you so long?" "Mom and Dad are here." His face went pale with what he thought they might do to us if they found out we were here. I picked the lock and he was in. "Ok, Athena, I've got Ares. Now where do we go?" "Head down the hall to your right and you will see some stairs. Go down them and there will be a metal security door. Ares will lift that open, but only enough for you crawl in without setting off the alarm."

"Got it." We did exactly just that. Ares lifted it with a lot of effort. "Ok, I made under the door." I pulled my braid so it wouldn't get caught under it. "Ok, the Sapphire of Amphitrite is just up ahead, but I'm picking up lasers on the sonar. And they're heat laser's!" I ran up ahead and saw the Sapphire of Amphitrite sitting in the middle of the room. And sure enough, there were heat laser's.

I got out some rope and my luckiest silver arrow. I shot just above the case the sapphire was inside of and I tied the other end of the rope to the staircase rail. I tested to make sure it would hold me. Then I walked along the rope like Dad would do. I looked around for security camera's, I blew some black smoke pellets at them to block their vision. "This is going perfectly!" I whispered into the mic. I stopped right above the glass case of the sapphire.

Using the glass cutter Athena installed in the Cooper Cane, I cut open a large hole in the glass and grabbed the sapphire. And placed a raccoon calling card my dad gave me. "FREEZE COOPER!" A light was shined in my face. As my eyes adjusted, I made out the handsome figure of a male fox, at 15 years-old with raven-black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a brown aviator's jacket with denim jeans and dark brown combat boots. He was pointing a shock pistol towards me.

"Diego Garcia Foxen, glad to see your still **trying **to catch a Cooper." I said in a flirty voice. "Oh, shut it. You Cooper's are all the same! Now hand over the jewel and come quietly!" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Tempting, but we're having too much fun. See ya!" I ran along the rope, pulled my arrow out of the wall stuffed the jewel in my bag, and made my way out the emergency exit.

He was shooting the pistol at me the entire time. Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite were waiting in the get away van. I yanked open the door and jumped inside. "I had fun! We should do this again, Diego!" He was cursing at me as we drove off.

We raced through the streets of downtown Paris. We finally made it to our home out in the French Countryside. A three-story Victorian style mansion. We hid the van in the back of the woods and ran all the way into the house into my room.

Remember how I said I love animals? Well, on one side of the room, the wall is painted to look like a North American forest with pictures of North American animals. On the other side it's painted to look like the Australian Outback with bizarre Australian animals. The other is Antarctica and the rain forest. We quickly jumped into our Pj's and made it look like we had never left.

I still had a huge smile on my face the entire time. My first heist was a success! When we were all ready, we met up my room. "So, Artemis, did you get the sapphire?" I pulled out the jewel and everyone stared in awe. "Artemis, you did it!" Athena shouted with joy. "No! We did it."

"You did what?" Raymundo was leaning against the doorway to my room with a devious smile his face and he was staring straight at the topaz which I was still holding. "Ok, what can I do to keep you quiet?" "I am tired of doing chores." "Which chores?" "Taking out the trash and cleaning my room." "Done." He left to go back to his room.

I took out the Thieveous Raccoonus and wrote down my first heist, every detail, that I had done on this very night. 'Wait till I tell Dad.' I thought. I then heard a car pull up in the driveway and door slams. I almost shouted with glee. I sat down in the living room with the Thieveous Raccoonus and pretended I was reading it. "We're home!" My Mom shouted. "How was the gala?" I asked without looking up, trying to hide my smile.

"It was good, until the Sapphire of Amphitrite was stolen." I knew my Dad had a smile on his face. "Really?" My Mom switched on the T.V. The news reporter was in front of the museum.

_"I'm Kimiko Young, and I'm on the scene where the Cooper's have struck again! The Sapphire of Amphitrite had been stolen around 9:03 pm. Diego Garcia Foxen, the son of Interpol Chief Tracy Foxen, was a witness to this crime. Diego please, tell everyone what you witnessed."_

_"Well, Kimiko, I was walking around the museum when I heard some noises coming from the back of the museum. I got curious and what I saw was a blue female ninja with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes trying to break open the case holding the Sapphire of Amphitrite . I knew that as a citizen, I had a right to act. I pulled out the shock pistol my Mom gave for my birthday. I surprised the ninja and she ran for her life._

"That is not how it happened!" I yelled. Mom looked at me in surprise and Dad chuckled a little. I stared back down at the book with my cheeks bright red.

_"I actually have a picture of the Cooper Ninja."_ The picture showed me reaching into the glass case to pull out the sapphire. The camera zoomed back in on the reporter.

_"Well, there you have it folks. The new Cooper is on the prowl, and in the former master thief, Sly Cooper's, spotlight. If any one has any info on this thief, please call crime-stoppers. This Kimiko Young, back to you, Charles."_

As I was smiling brightly at the T.V. I didn't notice Mom giving me '_The Glare'_. I looked at her and frowned. "I was framed?" I shrugged trying to look innocent. Her glare got worse. "We're in trouble?" "We?" She looked upstairs at Are's, Aphrodite's, and Athena's rooms. Dad was now laughing his head off. I reached over and grabbed the Cooper Cane. "Here Dad, you can have this back." He stopped laughing and he caught the cane.

He stared at the cane. "You did this?" "Actually, Athena modified it." He smiled brightly at me. "Sly, we are not happy about this!" "But Mom the owner of the Museum is a thief himself! He deals in the black market!" I should have known better than to yell at Mom. I also gave Dad the book. "Look at the last page, I think you'll be proud of me, Dad."

He started flipping through the pages as I was walking up stairs. I just realized I haven't seen Apollo all day. "Hey, have guys seen or heard from Apollo? He hasn't come home at all today." Dad looked up from the book. "No, we thought he was with you."

All three of us ran up to Apollo's room. We opened the door and saw his room was a mess. His lamp had been knocked over, his doors looked like they had been rummaged through, and the bed was torn up. His window was opened and there was a note. Dad went over and read the note. His face went white.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He looked at Mom.

"Le Paradox has kidnapped Nigel, and he's demanding us to give the Thieveous Raccoonus to him or Apollo will die."

* * *

**Cliff Hangerrrrrrrrr! Sorry it's so long! Hope you all like it bye! **


	3. Found

**Nigel/Apollo's POV**

It all happened so fast.

I was walking home from archery practice. Artemis said she was planning something big tomorrow, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. At first I thought it was one of her signature daredevil stunts, but she was in her room all afternoon. It was actually weird to not see her outside.

Anyway, as I was walking I heard someone following me. I thought it was one of the girls from school, since most of them try to follow me home. I am quite devilishly handsome. My Dad says that good looks run in the family. (Ok, Artemis just told me to quit being so Narcissistic.) But when I was running at full speed and making twists and turns, this person was able to keep up with me.

I was starting to think this person was from Interpol. If I get my family arrested, Artemis will never let me hear the end of it! That and we won't survive with out Mom and Dad. I'm too soft for the big house!

I stopped walking all together. I heard the stalker's footsteps stop as well. I turned around to tackle my follower, but no one was behind me. Then I was tackled from behind. I started fighting like my Dad taught me but I arms were pinned down. Then I heard a giggle. A girl's giggle. "Hi Apollo Repooc." (Artemis suggested that we change our last name so that Interpol wouldn't find us, Repooc is Cooper backwards.) I turned my head to see a cute female arctic fox with snow white fur, whitish blonde hair, and gorgeous purple eyes. "Daphne?" She giggled more. She got off of me and I stood up. She was wearing a blue tunic-like dress with Greek sandals.

"I can't believe your back!" Daphne was with her family in the North pole for a year and a half. I had a crush on her since like the 3rd grade. She had gotten more beautiful over the years, making it harder for me to have the confidence to ask her out. She would shoot down any other guy who would try to ask her out because she said she was waiting for her crush.

"Where are you going?" She still had that sweet voice that would make my knees buckle. "My house." "Great, I'll go with you." We couldn't let anyone know where we live because of Interpol. "Sorry, Daphne, you can't come with me." She grunted. "Apollo, I've been gone for almost two years. We've been friends since the 3rd grade! Why won't you let me see your house?" She pouted.

I really don't like making people sad. "Well, Daphne, I can't let you go with me because..." I know I'm terrible at lying, but it's a girl for Pete-sakes! "You should know by now that everyone in town knows your a terrible liar." "Yeah, I know." "Just let me see your house, pleeeease!" She batted her hypnotic purple eyes at me, trying to give me the little-sad-puppy-in-the-rain look. I caved.

"Alright." "Yay!" She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't hear her calling my name. "Apollo, you can let me go now." "Sorry." I quickly tried to push the redness from my cheeks. We began walking again. The sunlight hit her just right and she looked like a snow goddess. I was so caught up in her beauty I almost fell flat on my face when I tripped over a root.

"You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a fast healer." I looked up at her and she smiled. The smile just made her more gorgeous. (And I hate to say his about my big sister, but.) She looked even more gorgeous than my big sister Aphrodite. I got up and we finally made it to my house. A three-story Victorian style mansion. Her cellphone rang. "Ugh, another text from Romeo Le Paradox." _Le Paradox! _"Uh, who would that be?"

"He and his sister, Juliet, are going to be going to our school next week. Ever since he saw me when I moved back into my neighborhood, he won't leave me alone." The Le Paradox family has always been plaguing the Cooper Clan, trying to prove that they are the better thieves. But in reality, they are the worst thieves ever! They couldn't even steal from themselves!

"Ok, now you've seen my house, can you please go now?" She looked at me in shock. "Fine, didn't know I was cramping your style. No need to push me away." "No! It's not like that!" She was already walking back into the woods. I messed up! But it's too late now. She had already disappeared. I walked toward my house in defeat. The one girl I ever truly had a crush on, and I just yelled at her and now she hates me.

As I walked in through the door and looked at the hall mirror on the way in. My blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and dark grey fur, I almost looked exactly like Artemis, my twin sister. The only difference is that my sister is has my Mom's fox figure, and golden fur, but with my Dad's ringed-tail. And I have my Dad's raccoon figure, but my tail doesn't have rings on it. In elementary school, the kids would tease me because of that, until my sister made them stop. She has always been the one to be the hero/thief of the family.

Anyway, I shouted that I was home, but no one answered. Mom and Dad must've been out and brother's and sister's must be in our tree house in the backyard. A large tree house in the largest tree in our backyard. Dad, Uncle Bentley, and Uncle Murray built for us when Artemis and I were 5. I went up to my room, put up my bow and arrows, and jumped on my bed to sulk in my sorrow.

Until, I heard a noise down stairs. "Mom, Dad is that you?" No answer. "Artemis? Ares? Aphrodite? Athena?" Still no answer. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. Artemis and I are awesome with archery. We were known as the Archery Twins. I slowly walked downstairs. I never really was great at stealth, but I was good enough not to be heard unless I wanted to. I went into the living room, and saw no one was here. I went into the kitchen, which met up with the sun room and the library, and the back door was open. "Hello? Anybody?"

I closed and locked the door. That was when I made my mistake. I had to put down my bow and arrow to do it, because the door is kind of heavy. When I reached down to pick up my bow and arrow. I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. "HEY!" I elbowed that person in the gut. I snatched off my blindfold and saw a rat in an exterminator suit. With the Le Paradox symbol on it.

He sprayed a green mist in my face that made me gag. I was blindfolded again and ropes were pulled around my arms. "LET GO! HELP! ARTEMMMPH! MMPH!" Rope was pulled into my mouth and my screams muffled. I was being lifted by two rats, thrown into the trunk of a vehicle and landed with a thud. The trunk was closed and there was barely any air for my greedy lungs. I felt the car zoom off and they drove for about 2 hours when they finally stopped. The trunk was opened and fresh came in and relieved my lungs. I pulled out and I resumed my struggling. '

I was then brought into a house and was set down into a chair. My hands were cuffed to it and the ropes came off of my body. I heard a door open and heavy footsteps walked in.

"I have finally found you Repooc's, or should I say, Cooper's" Cackled a French accented voice.


	4. Romeo And Juliet Le Paradox

**Artemis's POV**

I walked plainly to my school with my bros and sissy's. We've all kept quiet since Apollo's kidnapping two days ago. Everyone at school had noticed our silence. Every time someone would come and ask us what's wrong we would just say we're in a slump. I was walking to my locker when I heard a loud conversation. It was coming from a small girl wolf and an albino girl skunk with a black stripe and pure black hair.

Wolf: I'm sorry, I didn't see you! I didn't mean it!

Skunk: You really need to watch where your going!

Wolf: (_mumbles_): You don't own these hallways.

Skunk: (Punches lockers and shouts.): **EXCUSE ME?!**

Wolf: (Whimpers and shrinks down in fear.): _Nothing. _

Skunk: That's what I thought! You really are worthless and weak! It's no wonder all your friends are dirty plants!

I decided to cut in.

Me: **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!**

The skunk turned around revealing illuminated green eyes full of anger and hatred. She narrowed them when she saw me.

Skunk: What did you just say?

Me: I said HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!

Skunk came up and got into my face. At first she looked like she wanted to rip me to pieces, but then she gave me a creepy smile. She giggled and flicked my nose. Everyone in the hall was watching our little episode, including my siblings.

"Apparently, we haven't met. The name's Juliet, Juliet Le Paradox." I had to stifle a gasp. "Sapphire, Sapphire Repooc, but people just call me Artemis." She walked around me in a complete circle, as if to inspect me. "Well, Sapphire, I can tell you and I are going to be the **worst **of enemies." She whacked her tail in my face, leaving some stench on me.

She walked off, swaying her hips. I went over to the poor wolf pup she was bullying. "You okay?" "Yes." She was really soft-spoken, but her voice was really pretty. "What's your name?" "Kiara, Kiara Hooper." "I like your name. Wanna sit together at lunch?" "Okay." The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

My first class was math. A subject I don't really like, but at least I'm getting a B+ in it. I entered the room and what I saw literally made me drop my books.

Juliet Le Paradox was talking to another skunk who looked exactly like her! Except this one was a boy. _'Oh, No!' _I thought. The school bell rang again. I walked into the classroom trying not to be seen. I walked past her when she put her foot in the aisle and tripped me. That caught everyone's attention.

But getting mad at a Le Paradox is just what they would want. "Oops, I'm so clumsy." I gathered my things and sat at the back of the room, leaving the Le Paradox twins with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

* * *

My morning classes have been like nightmares! The Le Paradox's were in all my classes! The only time I can escape them now is lunchtime.

I found Kiara and invited her to sit with me and my siblings outside. We sat in our usual spots, but we got a little edgy when Kiara sat in Apollo's spot. I didn't know why, but my tail was twitching a lot. (That means I'm being watched.) I looked behind us and saw the Le Paradox twins glare at us.

It's a good thing that me and my siblings created a certain secret sign language when we were little. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, I flattened my left ear to my face, and scratched the right side of my face. (It means the Le Paradox are watching us.)

Aphrodite took out her pocket mirror and aimed it behind her. She twitched her nose and winked her right eye twice. (She's right.)

"Do you have fleas or something?" Kiara was looking at our body language. "Uh, no. Hey Kiara, do you mind getting us some napkins?" "Sure." She got up and walked inside.

Me and my siblings huddled together.

"You think they have something to do with Apollo's kidnapping?" Ares was looking back and forth between us. "Well, we need to watch our backs with those two." Athena's tail was frizzed, meaning she's nervous. I looked into Aphrodite's mirror and saw that they were gone. "Where'd they go?"

"Hello, Repooc's." Juliet came up from behind Ares and Hermes, making them jump in surprise. "I assume you all haven't met my twin brother Romeo Le Paradox." She gestured to the boy skunk with the same glowing green eyes that she has except his fur was black with a white stripe and snowy white hair.

I pointed to each of us and told them our names. "Nigel, Raymundo, Cassandra, Vivian, and I'm Sapphire. Now go away." The female skunk leaned on the table with one hand, and the other on her hip. "I heard there was one more in your family. And he's your twin. What was his name again?" She smirked at me and her brother snickered.

I clenched my fists under the table. "Alex." I said through my teeth. My tail was getting frizzy, meaning they were about to cross the line. "No, I mean his nickname. Oh, right, it **was **Apollo." Her smirk turned into a wicked grin. My siblings were staring at me. Everyone knows that Apollo and I were closer than any twins would with each other. We even had twin telepathy. If any one messed with us, they will be put into a hospital.

The bell rang and the twins left. "They're lucky I'm nice." I mumbled. "Artemis, don't let them get to you. That's just what they want." Aphrodite was always the peace-maker of the family. She was the best at settling arguments with her honey-sweet voice.

I unclenched my fists. We stood up and dumped our trash. I then realized Kiara didn't come back. I looked around and saw her standing in the doorway. "Hey," I walked up to her. "Sorry, I got lost." She was really quite shy for a wolf. "Well, talk after class alright?" "Okay."

Gym was my next subject. It was my favorite time of school. And today was Dodge ball day! WooHoo!

I quickly changed into my P.E. uniform and ran into the Gymnasium. _'Oh, No!' _I stopped dead in my tracks when the Le Paradox twins were in there. "Oh come on!" I cursed under my breath.

The bear coach blew his whistle signaling for everyone to line up to chose teams. "Alright, since we have new students one of them is going to be the other team leader for dodge ball. Juliet Le Paradox! You chose the other team captain." She swayed her hips as she walked up in front of the class. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Artemis Repooc." I gulped a little as I walked up next to her. "Alright, start choosing girls."

Me: "Lily Burrow." A speedy squirrel.

Juliet: "Brett Tundra." A strong polar bear.

Me: "Kiki Longo." A thin and fast cheetah.

Juliet: "Andrew Gong." A buff silver-back gorilla.

Me: "Olivia Watterson." A sleek and skinny river otter.

Juliet: "Todd Garor." A Nile crocodile.

"Alright. Let's line up along the walls." The coach blew his whistle. I walked over to one of the kids who wasn't picked and asked them to film the game on my phone, she agreed.

We lined up against the wall. "And remember, in this kind of dodge ball, anything goes, and if there's no outs, unless you want to quit, the team with the most quits loses." The coach repeated these rules at every game we have.

She rang the bell and the mayhem began.

* * *

**Yay! I'm so good! Please review! **


	5. Dodge Ball Of Death!

**Artemis's POV**

All hell broke loose. Dodge balls flew aimlessly. I was dodging left and right, ducking and jumping. But because of my thieving skills, Dad and the Thievius Raccoonus, taught to me, nothing touched or even grazed me. My team was doing great, I chose them because in the name of **Dodge **ball, you need to dodge. Speed beats strength in this game.

And strategy was on our side. My team was trying to follow my moves, but except for the flips, and they were doing great! On the other hand, Juliet's team wasn't doing so great. They were getting more and more frustrated my the minute. After four minutes, the balls were still coming. Now, it was time to put out the fire!

Andrew threw a speeding dodge ball towards my abdomen. Using my spinning reversal technique, I spun around in a counter-clockwise motion, I caught the ball in my hand and spun even faster. Using my tail as balance, as soon as I knew I was spinning fast enough, I released the ball and it sailed towards the big adolescent ape.

Before he could even react, the ball, with full force behind it, slammed into his jaw, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Everything just stopped. Everyone was staring at me in complete shock.

I had been working on that technique for months. Who knew it would work during a free-for-all Dodge Ball game? Then a cheer erupted from the crowd, but I went over to check on Andrew. I would never forgive myself if I hurt him really badly. I checked his pulse on his wrist and neck. Good, he's still alive. The bell rang and one-by-one everyone left to go get changed and head for last period.

Thankfully, the coach called the school nurse and dragged Andrew to her office. I got my phone back from the girl who I asked to film and thanked her. She asked if I could send her the footage, and I sent it to her after she gave me her number.

As I was walking through the halls, everyone was staring at me and even backed off when I tried to get near them. (Word spreads fast in my school.) When I got to animal science, people stopping conversing and was staring at me. And when I tried to sit down, the people around me would scoot away.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

I was walking with my brother's and sister's home and I was watching the footage of the game. My brothers were watching it over my shoulder. "Wow, Artemis, I never knew you were that strong." Ares was smiling from ear to ear and put a muscular hand on my shoulder. "I didn't use **my** strength! I just used** his** strength against him! But it worked a little too well. I could have really hurt him."

We finally made it home. When we walked through the door, Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray were sitting in the living room with Dad. "Hi Uncle Bentley, Hi Uncle Murray." They looked up from their work and smiled a little. Dad smiled a little when he saw me. "Anything new happen at school?" Raymundo pointed at me. "Artemis nearly killed a gorilla in dodge ball." Dad, Uncle Bentley, and Uncle Murray stared at me in confusion.

I tossed Dad my phone and they watched the footage. Dad's eyes widened when he saw the part of me using my technique and releasing the ball against the gorilla. "Hopefully, all I did was just break his jaw." Dad looked up at me. "Did you create a new technique?" "I've been working on it for months, and during the game I just reacted. And now everyone at school is afraid of me. Also, we've got more trouble."

"Le Paradox has twins and there attending our school." Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray also looked up from the video as I told them about my first encounter with Juliet Le Paradox and then found out that they were twins like yin and yang. And then how they taunted us at lunch about how their father kidnapped Apollo.

"We think that's how they found out about us and where we live." Athena was never one to make judgments right off the bat. But this is Le Paradox we're talking about. "They weren't fooled by us reversing our last name." Athena was tapping her chin. "I have an idea! Maybe if we follow them home, we can find Apollo, and get him out of there and we won't have to give the book to him."

"But, they probably have their guards up and will cover their tracks if we even try to follow them." I argued against Athena. "But we have you! You can use your stealth to follow them without them knowing!" Speaking about not knowing. "That reminds me!"

I ran upstairs and went into my room to grab the Sapphire of Amphitrite out of my secret cabinet I made in the wall. I ran back downstairs and gave it to Dad. His ears perked up when he saw it. "So you DID steal the Sapphire of Amphitrite!" "Yeah we did!" "We?" I gestured to Athena, Ares and Aphrodite. "Athena, Ares and Aphrodite helped." Raymundo poked his head in front. "Why didn't you bring me along?" He whined.

"Because you would have ratted us out to Mom before we could even get there." "True." "So how did it really go with that Foxen boy?" "Well, I sort off flirted with him, the same way you did with Mom."

"Congrats Sapphire Cooper, you really are a Cooper."

* * *

**Please review! **


	6. The Nightmare Of Clockwerk

**Artemis's POV**

I agreed to follow the Le Paradox twins so we could find Apollo. That night, I reread the Thievious Raccoonus to help me get to sleep. I looked in the background of each picture and photo in the book, and saw the menace Clockwerk like my Dad did. I replayed the story of when he fought Clockwerk to regain the pages of the Thievious Raccoonus.

I got a shudder down my spine whenever I heard or read his name. I got up from my bed and closed my window curtains tight. I know my Dad destroyed Clockwerk years ago, but there's something that is still haunting him. And I think it's trying to get to me. I quickly pushed the thoughts from my head, but they would come back.

The nightmare I had that night still haunts me.

* * *

**The Nightmare**

* * *

_I was walking through the forest that I would through to get to and from school. It was nearly midnight. There was nothing, but the moon and silence. Silence, interrupted by the flapping of mechanical owl wings._

_I looked up against the full moon. And flying against the moonlight and the inky black sky, was the mechanical owl himself. Clockwerk. _

_His red eyes full of hatred, jealousy, and anger looking down into my sapphire one's, filled with fear and terror. I gripped the Cooper Cane tightly in my hands and notched an arrow. _

_But then I blinked, and he was gone. I looked around, I was in my ninja suit. The same one I used for my heist. Then I heard the flapping again. _

_I turned around and whimpered. Clockwerk was diving down at me. His talons fully extended and sharpened. I ran towards the house. I heard him behind me, get closer and whispering my name, "Artemis," almost in a whisper-like hiss. I saw the house and ran full speed, but it was all in vain. _

_"Artemis." I screamed and thrashed as Clockwerk wrapped his metal talons around my body. He was squeezing tighter and my entire body was aching in pain. He was thrashing me around like a rag doll. The Cooper Cane slipped from my tight grip and rocketed towards the Earth. But before Clockwerk could slice me with his talons..._

* * *

..."Artemis!" I woke up. Mom, Dad, my Uncles, and brothers and sisters were standing in my room and Athena was shaking me awake. "What happened?" I sat up and felt my forehead, I was covered in sweat. "You were screaming in your sleep. Is everything ok?" Uncle Bentley's voice was filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Athena's beautiful brown eyes were shaking. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:00 A.M. "Are you sure?" Dad was gripping the Cooper Cane as if getting ready for a fight. "Yes, I'm fine." My voice was trembling. "It was just a stupid nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"What kind of nightmare?" Athena was great with psychology, she could figure out who you are within five minutes. After at least a half an hour of reassuring everyone that I'm alright, they finally left and I was alone. Again.

I couldn't get back to sleep. My eyes kept snapping open every time I tried to close them. I was to scared to sleep, from fear of having the nightmare again. The sun rose, and I was still awake. It was Friday, the day I followed the Le Paradox twins. I could barely focus on anything. My hand was shaking as I ate breakfast, curtsy of Uncle Murray.

Athena was keeping a close eye on my body language and my behavior. I ate my breakfast quickly and gathered my things. I hesitated going out the door at first, but then taking a good look around, like as if I was a meerkat checking for predators, I quickly walked out the door. I tried to keep some distance between me and my siblings. They thought I couldn't hear them talking about me, but since I wasn't born with my sense of taste (Yes you can be born deaf, blind, and you can be born with no sense of taste. Look it up!) I could heard them talking about me since my other senses were heightened.

Ares: "She was screaming so loud last night."

Hermes: "She seems to be a little bit too much on the edge to be like this over a stupid nightmare."

Athena: "It was scary enough to make Artemis scream in her sleep."

Aphrodite: "What do you think it was about?"

Hermes: "Beats me. All I know is I'm really worried about her. How can she be able to follow the Le Paradox twins if she is on edge like this?"

I stopped walking and turned around towards them. "Look I'm fine, alright! It was just a stupid nightmare! It's not like he's still alive!" I slapped my hand over my mouth after I realized what I just said. Athena finally had her first clue. "What do you mean '_It's not like he's still alive!'_?" I stood there and tried to avoid her eye eyes lit up, like they also ways do when they have an idea or an answer.

"You were having a nightmare about Clockwerk, weren't you?" I flinched when she said his name. My tail was on the fritz like someone gave it caffeine after they rubbed a balloon against it.

Everyone just stood speechless.

I started walking again. "Come on, or we'll be late for first period." One by one, they fell into step behind me. And we got to school.

* * *

**Hey, guys! My school starts in two days! I go to private school and I'm trying to get a lot done before I become another mindless zombie. Thank you all for reading I will try to upload as much as possible! Please check out my other stories. Bye!**


	7. Attack!

**Athena's POV**

Artemis has been solitary and quiet all day. With Apollo being kidnapped and that nightmare about Clockwerk, she's been distant. The only one she seems to let near her is that lioness cub, Kiara Hooper, the one she saved from Juliet Le Paradox. Everyone was still afraid of her a little bit since that dodge ball incident yesterday. Even Andrew Gong was keeping his distance.

She was never like this. It's like she's become a shadow of her former self. It was lunchtime, and Artemis sat at a different table, which unnerved us. She ate her lunch but only half-heartedly. Kiara was doing her best to cheer Artemis, but it was only working so far.

The fact that she could actually be depressed, may interfere with the mission. We have to break through her wall. But after lunch is Gym, something she will love to do no matter what!

After we finished our lunch, we walked some distance behind her. As we walked in, instead of going over to the warm-up stations, Artemis went over to the coach. The coach looked a bit surprised as she asked something I couldn't make out. But Artemis walked over to the bleachers and sat down with her head in her hands.

It caught me by surprise. She would want to miss out on Gym! Even when she once broke her arm, she still played in a soccer tournament! I was so distracted, I didn't notice that Juliet Le Paradox had thrown a dodge ball at my face. Hard. And my eye started throbbing and swollen. Juliet was laughing her head off and saying the Repooc's is the worst family ever.

Everyone in the room looked towards Artemis. Whose face was now blood red with anger! "That's it!" She screamed and lunged from the bleachers toward Juliet. She tackled Juliet and started punching her. "Artemis!" I got up and tried pulling her off of the female skunk. Juliet was crying and begging Artemis to stop. Ares and Hermes came running towards us. They helped me pull her off. "Sapphire!"

Calling her real name snapped her out of her raging trance. Juliet was in shock and didn't know what hit her. I didn't know Artemis had so much rage and power like that in her! Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. Everyone was frozen with fear from her. The coach told us to take Artemis and our entire family home. Now!

Romeo Le Paradox was watching the entire thing. And he was smiling deviously. Like he enjoyed watching his sister get pummeled by a Repooc.

As we walked home nothing was said. Artemis was falling apart, she had passed out from using all that energy to try and tear Juliet apart. And without Apollo, we had no way of knowing how to put her back together without getting punched in the face.

We arrived at home and Mom and Dad and our Uncle's were waiting for us, each with a different face. Mom had anger and suspicion on hers, Dad had concern, Uncle Bentley had interest, and Uncle Murray had confusion.

"I just got a call from the school Principal saying that Artemis is suspended from school for three weeks! Care to explain?" I can see Artemis gets her temper from Mom. I was pushed to the front of the group. "Uh," I'm never really that well in these kinds of situations. Especially when it involves our anger Mother. "Well, Artemis sort of lost it when Juliet Le Paradox gave me this black eye and was making fun of our family, and kind of beat the hell out of her." Mom stared at us with wide eyes of shock.

"Yeah, she's going to be in therapy for weeks!" Ares high-fived Hermes. Mom glared at them and they immediately shrunk down. "Sorry." "Anyway," I continued. "She passed out from expressing her anger and now we don't have anyone to follow the Le Paradox twins and school end in less than an hour! Unless..." "Unless, what?" Uncle Bentley asked. "Unless, Dad would like to get his team back together for one last heist."

They sat up straighter. It had been at least 20 years since their last heist. He was out of the game for so long. "Look, if we want to save Apollo, we don't have any other choice." "She's right." It was nice to have Uncle Bentley to back me up. "We'll I'm in if you guys are." Uncle Murray piped up. My Dad smiled.

"Alright I guess we've got the team back together." Everyone cheered. Except for Mom. She didn't like it when Dad went on heist, but this was to save her youngest child.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I was sitting on the bleacher's, trying to save my energy for when I had to follow the skunks to their home, when I felt something pierce my arm. It was like a tranquilizer dart, but I felt like I wanted to fight! My eyes narrowed in on Juliet Le Paradox when she threw the dodge ball at Athena's face and was insulting my family name.

All of a sudden, I leapt from the bleachers and attacked Juliet. My fighting instincts were taking over, and I blacked out. I heard my name: "Sapphire!" And my attack on the skunk stopped. And I passed out.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I was in my room. My head was pounding like I had a hangover. "Good, your awake." I looked to my right and saw Mom leaning in the doorway. "Did you really attack Juliet Le Paradox?" "Yes, but I don't even remember why." I felt my arm where I felt the dart pierce. There was a dart! I plucked it from my arm.

It was small, and gray with a red head. "Do you know what this is?" I handed it to Mom. She looked at it strangely. "I think I do. When did this get it your arm?" "I don't know. I was just sitting on the bleachers, and I felt something pierce my arm. And I suddenly had an urge to fight someone, and I targeted Juliet when she gave Athena the black eye and was insulting the family name. Then everything went black."

She looked at me intently. "Come on, we're going to see Uncle Bentley." I slipped out of bed and followed her. When we got to his room, he was on his laptop and looking at some files. "Bentley, we need to talk." She handed him the dart. "Artemis thinks this is what made her attack Juliet Le Paradox and then pass out." He put the tip of the dart under the scanner. After a few minutes, the computer beeped and a screen opened.

"This dart has testosterone in it. It spikes aggression levels and when its done, it's user will pass out. How did you get this, Sapphire?" He would always call me Sapphire and never Artemis. I told him about my side of the story in the Gymnasium. He started typing furiously on his computer.

"What are you doing?" "Hacking into the school security camera's." The screen then showed the gymnasium was at least an hour ago. I was sitting, but then Athena got hit in the face and I pummeled Juliet. But I saw a large shape in the window. "Wait! Stop!" He freeze framed. "Rewind a little, right before Athena got hit." He rewound the film. "Zoom in on that window."

He zoomed in and it revealed a rat in an exterminator suit with a dart gun and it was pointed at me. And the suit had the Le Paradox symbol on it.

"The Le Paradox twins must have planned that!" Shouted Mom. "Then that means Sly must be heading straight for a trap!" Yelled Uncle Bentley.

* * *

**SLY IS BEING LEAD TO A TRAP! SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW!**


	8. It's A Trap!

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and stuff, but without further ado! The Next Chapter for Sapphire Cooper: The Next Thief!**

* * *

**Sly's POV**

I couldn't believe my own daughter would just attack someone out of nowhere. Much less a Le Paradox! Anyway, I need to focus.  
I had Bentley modify the cane to the way it was before Artemis made it into an archer's bow. I was quietly making my way through the forest treetops, following the twins. I would periodically, place checkpoints like Bentley said to do. I listened in on the twins discussion.

Juliet: "Wait until father hears about what that Repooc did to me!"

Romeo: "Don't expect anything less from those pathetic little weasels! They are scum! Just like father said."

Juliet: "Father is always right about them! They are good-for-nothing little troublemakers."

Romeo: "But don't worry sister! Soon, we will have the Thieveous Raccoonus, then the Cooper's will be in the Le Paradox's shadow forever!"

I clenched my fist. If I didn't have to be so quiet, I would have strangled them for speaking of my family and its name that way. I jumped from tree to tree. Landing on the branches as quietly as I could. Occasionally, the twins would look behind them, to see if they were being followed. Bentley came in on my ear phone.

Bentley: "Sly...you...there?"

Me: "Bentley? Your signal is breaking up."

Bentley: "Get...out... ..."

The signal got cut off. I guess I'm on my own. After a few more tree hops, and checkpoints, I finally saw where they lived. It was a mansion just like ours, but it was more gothic style than it was Victorian. I quietly slipped along the trees without being seen. I pulled out my binocucom to see if I could reach Bentley. There was nothing but static. But I was able to see to combination lock the twins input to their home security system.

After they went in, the door shut tight and automatically locked. There was a huge fence surrounding the property, like the front yards of Hollywood celebrities. Complete with barbed wire, 20 security camera's, and a few sleeping guard dogs. He ordered the standard package. Before I slid down the tree, I placed the huge checkpoint, indicating that I've reached the target. I slid down the tree and snuck in through the gate, around the sleeping guard dogs, and snaking through the pathways of the cameras. I've still got my moves.

I tried to reach Bentley on my earphone one last time.

Me: "Bentley! Bentley, are you there?"

Bentley: "Sly! Thank goodness I can reach you now! You need to get out of there, now!"

Me: "WHAT? Bentley, they kidnapped my son! I need to get him!"

Bentley: "No! Sly! You don't understand! It's a trap!"

Me: "What do you mean it's a trap?"

Too late. A dart struck me in my arm. My knees buckled within a few seconds, and I fell to the ground. "Sly! Sly! Come in Sly!" My hearing and sight were already coming to a blur. The last thing I saw was a black and white figure, standing over me. And I smelled an awful stench.

The stench of a Le Paradox!

And everything went silent and faded to black.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

"Sly! Sly! Come in Sly!" My uncle Bentley yelled into the mic! There was nothing but static. My Mom's face was a face of mixed emotions. Worry, sadness, fear, and anger. I think mine was the same. Everyone had gathered into Uncle Bentley's room after Mom explained what really happened. Everyone else's face was full of fear.

Then a voice came onto the earphone.

Voice: "Bonjour, Monsieur and Madame Cooper's. I see you have gotten my message."

Bentley: "Le Paradox!"

Le Paradox: "Oui, Bentley! I knew Cooper would be so foolish as to try to take back his son and heir to the Cooper Cane."

Everyone looked at each other and then me. How could he think Apollo was next in line to be a Cooper Thief? Then an idea struck me. I grabbed the mic from Uncle Bentley and tried to act all jealous.

Me: "Um, yeah, hi! I'm..."

Le Paradox: "Sapphire Cooper! I've heard of your reputation and your bravery."

OK, that was creepy.

Me: "Uh, yeah. Anyway, why do you think Apollo is the heir to the Cooper Cane?"

He was a little taken aback by my question because there was a silence for a few minutes.

Le Paradox: "Are you saying that your twin brother, Apollo, is **not **the next thief in line?"

Me: "Yes."

Athena pulled my shoulder. "Artemis, what are you doing?" "Ssh! I have plan!" I whispered back to her.

Le Paradox: "Then who is the next Cooper thief, my dear?"

Me: "Your talking to her!"

I heard him and a few other persons laughing hysterically. I felt a little insulted, but my plan was working perfectly!

Le Paradox: "I did not know you had a sense of humor, Madame! But I'm not here to talk to you! I'm giving you an expiration date, if you don't give me the Thieveous Raccoonus in two days, you will find your brother's and your father's body on your driveway! Chao!"

The radio returned to it's static. My Mom spun me around to face her and started shaking me silly. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOLLSIH, SAPPHIRE? NOW HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!" He yelled at me. I took a moment for the world to stop spinning. "Exactly!" Everyone, including Athena, got a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" "It's part of my plan! Le Paradox will want to extinguish the entire line of Cooper thieves. So, he'll kidnap me next! And you all saw it! Even our Dad can't get in there! So if you can't beat them, join them."

Athena finally caught on. "That's brilliant, Artemis. A classic inside job! It's perfect!" Uncle Murray pulled me into a bear hug. "You've got your Father's skills and brains!" "Thanks...Uncle Murray...I...can't...breathe." He let me go and I could finally breathe again. Mom had doubt in her eyes. "Sweetie! Please, don't do this!" She tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed her away.

"Mom! This is my chance to get Apollo and Dad back and we can keep the Thieveous Raccoonus. And this is also my one chance to prove that I'm a real Cooper! You can even put a tracking device on me!" I looked straight into her brown eyes. "Please!" Everyone was looking at Mom to see what she would do. She looked down at her feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Duh! Duh! DUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Please check out my other Fanfics! Bye!**


	9. Finally Kidnapped

**Artemis**

I packed all of my arrows and my old bow to replace the Cooper Cane bow. I'll admit I was a little nervous. Okay, I was freaking out, but on the inside. I had a tracking device in my body, Mom made me swallow it so that we could always know where I am at all times. She was being such a hoverer, someone who is so overprotective they would hover over someone 24/7. It was so embarrassing and annoying! She means well, but it's driving me insane! The only times she would leave me alone is when I'm taking a shower, on the toilet, or at archery practice. Which is actually were I am at right now.

I was wearing a blue T-shirt with denim capris and white sneakers. I had been shooting a little off, which isn't like me at all! I was also on my guard, I had to make my kidnapping look good and real. If anything looks fake, they'll think something's up. I shot my silver arrow and it missed the bulls-eyes by two inches. "Ugh!" I growled in frustration. I walked up to the target and plucked the arrow off, and stuffed it in my quiver. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. "A lot of things." I said to myself again. Now that Apollo has been gone for 3 days, I've been talking to myself more and more! It's like I'm going insane...but don't worry I'm not...right?

Being close twins, Apollo and I have never been separated from each other this long. We've always been together, we could basically know what we're thinking in certain situations. I gathered up the rest of my arrows and packed them back into my quiver. I started walking towards town, hoping to draw out the Le Paradox so they could kidnap me. Never thought I'd say that in my entire life. One thing I couldn't understand, how did the Le Paradox clan find out about the Thieveous Raccoonus? It's been a family secret since Slytunkhamen II created it. (Hopefully, I got that part of info right. Please message me if I'm wrong.)

If anyone would ask how we do our special moves, we would just say it's in our blood, or something like that. I walked along the beautiful streets of Paris. The smell of fresh roses filled the air, the sunset was leaving behind stars and the many colors of grey and dark blue, and it matched beautifully against the Eiffel Tower, which was now beginning to light up. I was so caught up in the city's natural beauty, I ran right into someone, knocking me to the ground. I rubbed my head because he bumped both our heads together.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming..." I looked up to see Diego Garcia Foxen. The handsome 15 year old male fox, still wearing his brown aviator's jacket with denim jeans and dark brown combat boots. His curly raven black hair fell into his face while he was looked down at me with his ocean blue eyes. He had his shock pistol at his side, strapped to his belt. '_Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me!_' I kept repeating in my mind. He held out his hand for me to take. I hesitantly accepted it, and he pulled me off the ground. "No I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going, anyway thanks for helping me up." I tried walking past him, put he leaned against the wall to stop me.

"Your voice sounds really familiar...Have we met?" He eyed me suspiciously. "No, I don't think so. But for the record, I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Repooc, but my friends and family call me Artemis." I held out my hand for him to shake. It was his turn to be hesitant, but he eventually took it. "I'm Diego, Diego Garcia Foxen." I pretended to be surprised by his name. "Hey, I remember you! Your the son of the Interpol chief Tracy Foxen. You almost caught that Cooper thief!" His face went cold when I said almost.

"Please don't remind me." He said. The sky grew darker and people were starting to leave. I remembered my mission was to get kidnapped TONIGHT! "Sorry, but I got to get going," I began to walk off but he grabbed my hand. I tensely gripped my bow tighter. "Hey, would you like to go out sometime?" Was he...asking me out? "Sorry, but I'm pretty busy, but umm, I'll see you around." I pulled my hand from his grip and walked off.

I just dodged a **huge **bullet. If he recognized me, I would have been arrested and Dad and Apollo would be dead! I walked normally and tried to look like an easy target for a kidnapping. I heard footsteps behind me, the plan could be in motion. My mind went wondering back to the thought of Diego asking me out. Really? Me of all the prettier girls in France? He could of asked Aphrodite for all I care, well actually I would of killed him, but still!

I was so distracted I almost didn't hear a car screeching towards me. By the time I came to my senses, I was grabbed from behind by a bunch of rats and was thrown into a black van. I began fighting immediately, punching and kicking and biting whoever or whatever I could. But I was outnumbered 5:1, I was held down and my hands were chained behind my back. A cloth was shoved over my face and nose. I had no choice but to breathe in the chloroform. My heart calmed down, my breathing slowed, and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I am so sorry I have not uploaded in forever! But I'm back! I just got so busy! Anyway plz enjoy and review!**


	10. Juliet's New Mission

**I'm soooo sorry it took so long for this update! I'm busy with school and my other fanfictions! But without further ado, the next chapter in Sapphire Cooper: The Next Thief!**

* * *

**Artemis** _(Flashback Mode)_

_I was six years old and our Dad was telling us one of his awesome adventures, this one was the time he fought Clockwerk for the pages of the Thieveous Raccoonus! My favorite story! Right now he was at the part of when he was hovering over the lava on Mom's jetpack, trying to take down Clockwerk. I was sitting on his lap while my brothers and sisters were sitting on the floor. Looking like they were bored out of their minds, except Apollo who was half listening and half playing with his own tail._

_Dad: I flew over the boiling lava, trying not to be burnt alive while fighting the notorious Clockwerk! He was a huge owl, who was over a 1,000 years old!_

_Athena: Uh, how is he over 1,000 years old?_

_Me: Theeny! (I called her that because I couldn't pronounce Athena correctly) Stop interrupting! (Turns back to Dad)__ Keep going!_

_Dad: He was over a 1,000 years old, because he incased every single one of his body parts in titanium! Along with a hate chip, a computer chip that fueled his immortality with the hatred of our family! As y-_

_Athena: That physically impossible, one could become immortal like that!_

_Me: Stop! Your ruining the story! _

_Dad: As your Mother blasted Clockwerk with her shock pistol, it made various dents and craters in his metal. And I used that to my advantage, by blasting rockets into those craters, which weakened him by the minute. After a short time, Clockwerk crashed down into the lava! But he was still alive!_

_Me: (Turns to Athena and glares, daring her to try to interrupt)_

_Athena: (Shrinks down and keeps mouth shut, even though she's two years older than me) I am known for my temper and rage.)_

_Dad: I jumped repeatedly using the ninja spire technique, until I made it on to Clockwerk's back as he was melting into the lava. I kept smashing his head with the Cooper Cane, until he was finally dead! _

_I was smiling so brightly after hearing the story. "Alright, that's enough for now," Mom said, as she came into the room, "It's time for bed." She pointed to the stairs._

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

**Still Artemis**

I woke up with a bag over my head, and my wrists and ankles handcuffed to a chair. The place I woke up in was freezing, the only place of warmth came from my breath. I tried listening for any movement or any breathing. Nothing. But I could feel myself being watched, probably security cameras everywhere. I felt a presence on my right side, Apollo maybe? Or Dad? No, the Le Paradox are stupid, but they're not stupid enough to put two Repooc's in the same place. Are they? I tried squeezing my wrists through the cuffs. But they were too tight. It actually hurt to even try and do it. I had to squeeze my bones and stretch my limbs, like a snake. Then a jolt of electricity jolted through my body.

I had only a moment to register what just happened. The current actually knocked the air out of me. I wheezed for air, the only amount of air I could get with my head in this filthy straw bag. Then the bag was taken off my head and Juliet was standing right in front of me, wearing a pure white ninja suit to match her fur. "Good, your awake." She said coldly. Her face and eyes were blank, like she didn't know what to think. I glanced to my right, and saw Apollo with his head hanging down and unconscious. He was also handcuffed to his chair, the same way I was. "I didn't know you were in this," I retorted. "When our Dad got out of prison, he knew your parents would soon settle down and raise a child, to keep the Cooper line going. So our Dad did the same," She looked at her nails like they were more interesting.

"And your telling me this because..." I stretched the word because. "I just wanted you to know because when I become the family thief, the Coopers will no longer stand in our way, like how your family always had in our past. We have been in your shadow for too long." She sneered. "Why have you been blaming us? We never did anything to your family," I looked up at her and glared straight into her eyes. "Because the Coopers boasting must stop, we are the ones who need to be in the spotlight for once." She spat. Then a door behind her opened and her brother, Romeo, walked in. He was wearing a pitch black ninja suit to match his fur. "Sister if your done with our prisoners, our father would like to speak to you," He said, his eyes burning his hatred towards me.

Juliet walked out swaying her hips, like a pageant queen walking down the runway, who had just won her crown.

* * *

**Juliet**

After I left Artemis, I walked towards the boardroom so that Dad could speak with me. My Dad's private rat army patrolled the hallways of our underground facility. I stopped in front of two dark green doors, and took a deep breath. Dad was intimidating to me, he was always like that to everyone who even looked at him. But Dad had trained us, since we could remember, that fear is weakness that is not allowed in his household. I walked into the boardroom, where he was patiently waiting for my arrival. "You wanted to speak with me?" I asked with my face continuously expressionless. "Oui, it iz about ze mission tonight," He got up from his seat, wearing his green jumpsuit. "I believe zat it would be best if you did not go on ze mission," He said turning his back to me.

I let my jaw drop. "But I've been training for this mission my entire life! My chance to prove to you that I'm the thief of the family!" I shouted. Dad just chuckled, "Vat made you zhink I was going to make you ze family thief? Your brother has much more skill zan any girl. Girls cannot be thieves." He spat at me. My face grew so hot that I may have set my fur on fire accidentally. "Romeo has two left feet! I passed all the training faster, I proved that I'm better than him!" I pounded both of my fists on the table. "And if you were sure that Artemis Cooper girl wasn't a thief, then why did you kidnap her anyway?" I yelled at him. "Precautionary measure. She will also be quite useful in getting Sly Cooper to behave, now if you will excuze moi," He shooed me away. I stormed out of the board room and slammed the door. I thought for a moment.

No doubt Dad would have his rat minions swarming all over me, making sure that I won't go anywhere tonight. But...if I can't go on the mission tonight, then neither can Romeo.

* * *

**I know its short! But it was the least I could do!**


End file.
